Обновления
Обновление 1.1 03 октября 2016 Изменения: ' * Шейн (Shane) и Эмили (Emily) теперь доступны для замужества. У каждого из них теперь есть новые события, музыка и многое другое! * Супруги теперь имеют уникальную открытую зону и поведение на ферме. * Теперь, при создании нового персонажа, вы можете выбрать одну из пяти карт вышей новой фермы, каждая из которых нацелена на определенный навык. ** Стандартная ферма (Standard Farm) - обычная ферма из версии 1.0.х. ** Riverland Farm - Lots of water, good for fishing. ** Forest Farm - Foraging opportunities and a unique weed that always drops mixed seeds. ** Hill-top Farm - Has a small mineral deposit from which ores spawn, including a unique geode-bearing ore. ** Wilderness Farm - Monsters spawn at night. * "Shed" building... An empty room that can be decorated, filled with kegs, etc. * "Mill" building... Can be used to turn wheat into flour and beets into sugar overnight. * A new quest that can be started after the Community Center or JojaMart quest arc is complete. The new quest results in a new "magical construction" feature available from the Wizard's Tower. The new quest is triggered when you enter the Railroad area. * Added several new locations that are related to the above quest. "Junimo Hut" building (Magical Construction). Junimos will harvest crops within a certain distance of the hut, instantly transporting the harvest back to the hut for you to gather at your convenience. * "Earth Obelisk" building (Magical Construction). A permanent warp totem to the mountains. * "Water Obelisk" building (Magical Construction). A permanent warp totem to the beach. * "Gold Clock" building (Magical Construction). Prevents weeds from spawning and fences from decaying on your farm. * You can now move your buildings via Robin's construction menu. * New house upgrade from Robin that adds a cellar to your house and teaches you the "cask" crafting recipe. In the cellar, you can use Casks to age cheese and alcohol, increasing their quality. * "Iridium-star" level quality is now attainable for goods, fruit, forage items (if you have the botanist perk), and animal products. Iridium-star level items have twice the value of normal items. * NPC's now appreciate quality level in gifts, but it only has an effect on gifts they "like" or "love". * Added Coffee, a spring/summer crop, and Coffee Bean. The bean acts as the produce and the seed, similar to sunflowers. * 5 Coffee beans can be added to a Keg to make coffee. * Honey can be placed in a keg to make mead. * Void eggs can be placed in mayonnaise machines to make void mayonnaise. * 2 new fish, "Void Salmon" and "Slimejack" * You can now choose to color your chests with one of 20 color options. * Evil Shrines, where you can make offerings in exchange for dark magic. * Divorce. You can file from a little book in mayor's house. * You can now wallpaper the little hallways in your upgraded house. * When you beat Journey Of The Prairie King, you can now start over in a harder mode, keeping your upgrades and coins. * 2 new "Lost Books" * Krobus now sells a "Return Scepter"... a tool which acts as a permanent warp totem to the farm. * Giving someone a gift on their birthday will never make your spouse jealous. * Pierre now sells a "Catalogue" furniture item that can be used for unlimited free access to all wallpapers and floors. * Robin now sells a "Furniture Catalogue" furniture item that can be used for unlimited free access to nearly all furnitures. * If you’ve found the Galaxy Sword, you can now buy another from Marlon. * You can also buy the Galaxy Dagger and Galaxy Hammer. * Slime balls have a chance to drop petrified slime * Added a graphics option to display “sharper” stack number digits. * You can once again plant fruit trees around the edge of the Greenhouse interior. *Изменение баланса: ** All animal products are increased in value by 25% ** The Rancher profession now increases the value of animal products by 20%, up from 10% ** The Artisan profession now increases the value of Artisan goods by 40%, down from 50% ** The Blacksmith profession now increases the value of metal bars by 50%, up from 25% ** Цена Blueberry сейчас 50g, вместо 80g ** Цена Starfruit сейчас 750g, вместо 800g ** Цена Cranberry сейчас 75g, вместо 130g ** Цена Ancient Fruit сейчас 550g, вместо 750g ** Цена Cranberry Seeds сейчас 60g, вместо 120g (The price to buy them from the store is the same) ** Fences take twice as long to decay ** Sunflower can now be grown in the summer as well as the fall 'Исправление ошибок * Wild plums are now labeled as fruit. * Grandpa's Shrine should now always properly give the reward for reaching 4 candles. * Fixed issue where gathering an item with the "botanist" profession would fail if the inventory was full, even though the gold-level item was present in the inventory. * Slime charmer ring should now protect against giant slimes * You can no longer tap a stump * Fixed Joja Warehouse graphic issue in winter * "Check action"-mapped keys should now work to attach bait to a rod. * Rain ambient sound should no longer play in Sandy's Oasis under any conditions. *Your baby should now be properly born, even if you pass out in the mines on the eve of the birth. * Moonlight Jellies engagement crash * Galaxy sword should now be truly unloseable * You can no longer lose hay to a hopper because you have no silo. * You can no longer plant fruit trees off the farm. * “Attack” foods now properly give an attack buff. * Clay can no longer always be found one tile above a previously discovered clay spot. * Blue Jazz flowers in the refrigerator are now properly consumed in cooking recipes. * Fruit that drops when you chop a tree now properly stacks with fruit that drops when you shake a tree * Worm bins no longer continue to produce worms every 10 minutes after midnight * Jack-o-lanterns properly glow * Torches and other light sources held by player are now properly lit after saving/reloading * You will now see the final Joja cutscene if you switched to Joja after starting with the community center. * When retrieving the cave carrot for Marnie, she will only take one from you. * Fixed strange behaviors when picking up certain items with a full inventory. * Having no silo no longer causes your hay to disappear when placed in a hopper. * When a bomb is placed and then the player leaves the area, the resulting debris will no longer erroneously appear in the new area. * Watering a trough in a slime hutch will now have no effect on the troughs in other slime hutches. * Using the rain totem and then quickly entering your house no longer causes you to become stuck in the wall. * Каменный пол выглядит корректно в любой конфигурации. * Несколько небольших ошибок. * Исправление опечаток. Aside from the new farm maps, all the new content from 1.1 will be available in your existing save file. Making a new character is only necessary if you want to play on one of the new farm maps. :Note: The new balancing changes correct the values of a few outlier crops that were far more valuable than all others by a huge margin. I don't want Stardew Valley to make players feel "forced" into one particular way of making money. I think it's a lot more fun to feel like there are many different options for success. However, I do understand that growing blueberries and making ancient fruit wine is part of the Stardew culture at this point, so I've made sure that they are still very lucrative options. But these changes should help players feel like they have a few more options. :Я надеюсь вы получите удовольствие от нового обновления! :''-Ape'' Обновление 1.07 04 апреля 2016 Изменения: ' * Во время фестивалей у супругов появляются уникальные реплики, их даже больше, чем обычных диалогов. * Ваш супруг теперь стоит рядом с вами во время фестиваля Dance of the Moonlight Jellies. * Когда вы с кем-то сыграете свадьбу, диалоги родителей/родственников этого персонажа немного изменятся по отношению к вам. * Сэм, Себастиан и Абигейл теперь ходят в салон по пятницам, после того, как вы создадите семью с ними. * Супруги не уходят дождливым днем, кроме случая, когда им нужно на работу. * Фруктовые деревья с течением времени дают плоды лучшего качества. * Для добычи плодов с фруктового дерева его теперь необходимо потрясти, чтобы дерево сбросило плод. * Удары молний теперь имеют уникальный эффект на фруктовых деревьях. * Молния теперь вероятнее ударит в дерево или куст с урожаем, но молниеотводы также имеют высокий шанс на перехват молнии. * Для производства 1 ед. угля Charcoal Kiln теперь требует 10 древесины вместо 20. * Максимально развитые отношение с друзьями теперь не угасают со временем. * Добавлена еще одно поле для цифры в счетчик денег в меню. * Последствия смерти в шахте уменьшены, потеря золота ограничена 5000G, количество потери предметов снижено, нельзя потерять кольца или Galaxy Sword. * Кнопки клавиатуры, назначенные вами для передвижения, теперь также используются и в Journey Of The Prairie King. * Теперь вы можете отыскать бонусы и монеты, которые выпадают на краю карты в Journey Of The Prairie King. * Последние два сердца для кандидатов в женихи и невесты теперь затемнены, до тех пор, пока вы не подарите им букет; * Вилли теперь любит большинство рыбных блюд. * Adventurer’s Guild теперь продает награды убийства монстров после того, как вы разблокируете их (при этом вы продолжаете получать бесплатные награды). * Добавлены настройки курсора мыши. 'Исправления ошибок: * Инструменты, оставленные в сундуках внутри построек не будут считать «потерянными»; * Мак теперь корректно тратится на маковые маффины; * Больше невозможно некорректное «использование» наживки-ловушки (при клике она исчезала со странным звуком); * Профессия «агрокультурист» больше не добавляет 25%-ого ускорения роста без Speed-Gro (удобрения). Ускорения должны правильно применяться к долго растущим растениям; * Изменение цены подсолнечных семян в JojaMart’е; * Сундуки больше не должны появляться на Вашей кровати после улучшения дома; * Расположение и расстановка предметов при использовании геймпада улучшены, также возможен показ клетки, на которую «смотрит» игрок; * Snow Yam больше не должен появляться в пустыне; * Sea Cucumber (морской огурец) должен правильно отображаться в коллекции, в меню «Shipping»; * Животные больше не должны застревать в заборах сразу справа от выхода из амбара; * Различные мелкие исправления ошибок; * Небольшие изменения/исправления в диалогах; Обновление 1.06 20 марта 2016 Начиная с версии 1.06, совершаются первые шаги по улучшению брака в Stardew Valley! В данный момент, каждый из супругов имеет уникальные диалоги и может покидать дом (по крайней мере один раз в неделю для прогулки по городу). В общем, теперь они сохраняют больше уникальных для каждого из них качеств "личности" после вступления в брак. Изменения: ' * Добавлены уникальные диалоги для всех супругов. * Супруги не выходят из дома по понедельникам. * Стоимость большинства продуктов животного происхождения увеличилось. * Падуб ''(Holly) больше не ядовит. * События больше не должны пропадать. * Недочеты, грамматические и графические ошибки подправлены. '''Примечание: цены продуктов животного происхождения и съедобность падуба вступают в силу только на предметы, созданные после обновления. элементы, которые уже существовали до обновления все еще будут иметь старые цены / съедобность. Будет больше улучшений брака. Редактирование: загружен еще один патч, который должен решить проблему, в которой супруги дурачились, а также бушевали на ферме. Обновление 1.051b 17 марта 2016 Изменения: * Fixed disappearing item problem. (items can still be destroyed by farm debris) * Kegs now require oak resin to craft. * Bee houses now require maple syrup to craft. * Tortilla price changed from 75g to 50g. * Nautilus shell (artifact) renamed to Nautilus fossil. Обновление 1.051 12 марта 2016 Изменения: * Fixed weird rectangle lighting problem. * Flooring can now be removed by bombs. * You can press a "menu" button (Esc. or 'E' by default) to close out of yes/no dialogues * If no other function is mapped to it, the 'Y' key will choose "yes" in a yes/no dialogue * You can use the trigger buttons on a gamepad to navigate through the Community Center menu. * Minor fixes. * More secrets. Обновление 1.05 09 марта 2016 Изменения: * Only read if you've gotten to year 3: Grandpa's had a change of heart... he feels he's been a little too harsh with his judgements. He no longer mentions "great honors", and his dialogue is a lot softer. If he's already visited you, check his shrine for a new opportunity... * Восстановлено "Потерянное" Шейн событие. * Changed to Summer 3rd... to make it clear that it's the season change that kills crops. * Increased opportunities for iridium. * Added a zoom in/out feature to the options tab. * Added volume sliders for ambient sounds and footstep sounds. * Added snow transparency slider. * Added option to turn off flash effects. * Added lighting quality option. * Added quest (Rat Problem) to make it clearer that you have to investigate the Community Center. Исправление ошибок: * Leah's schedule has been fixed. * Spouses who have jobs won't get stuck in the bus area anymore. * Upgrading a house with crafted flooring should no longer cause a mess. * Restored more advanced NPC end-point behavior. * "Secret" NPC's should no longer show up on calendar until you meet them. * Escargot, chowder, etc. should now properly give fishing buff. * You now truly cannot. * You can no longer get stuck trying to. * Fixed issue with invisible trees preventing interaction with tiles. * Dead flowers no longer affect honey. * You can now dance with your spouse at the Flower Dance. * Game should now properly pause when steam overlay is active. * Fixed issue where inactive window was still responding to input. * Fixed fertilizer prices in Pierre's shop. * Fixed * You can now press the toolbar shortcut keys (1,2,3, etc. by default) to change the active slot while the inventory menu is up. * Iron ore nodes can no longer be removed, only destroyed. * Dog should no longer sit on chests... * Spouses less likely to run away into the dark abyss. * Naming your child after an NPC should no longer cause issues. * Fixed issue where recipes would sometimes consume more ingredients than they should. * Fixed crashes in certain cutscenes, when certain dialogue options were chosen. * Many small bug and typo fixes. Обновление 1.04 01 марта 2016 Изменения: ' * Added a randomize character button to the character creation screen. * Robin now sells crafting recipes for "Wood Floor", "Stone Floor", and "Stepping Stone Path". * Added a secret new way to modify a rare item. * Increased grass growth rate. * Increased forage spawn possibilities, and made it much less likely for forage to spawn behind trees. * Reduced value of honey from 200g to 100g. * Raised clint's ore prices. * Inventory menus now indicate which slot is the "active slot". * Made the look snazzier. 'Исправление ошибок: * Fixed problem with swinging sword while riding horse. * Fixed strange lighting behavior when holding torches. * Fixed problem where stone fence was spawning debris. * Spouse should no longer get stuck on their way to town. * Wild seeds now produce the proper produce when should now work properly. * All scarecrows now give reports on their crow-scaring activity. * is now truly impassable. * Trees no longer grow * Willy's shop no longer counts as water. * The should no longer appear in pond or buildings. * If an object is ever directly underneath you, preventing you from moving, right click to remove it. * Mariner and Luremaster professions should now work properly * Tappers are now properly destroyed by bombs. * Fixed bathing hairstyle inconsistency. * Fixed various item duplication and stacking issues. * Poppyseed Muffin now actually looks like a muffin. * Quest items should no longer disappear when you die. * You can no longer give quest items to the wrong person. * The Skull Cave quest can no longer be completed before receiving the actual journal entry. Обновление 1.03 28 февраля 2016 Изменения: ' * The cooking menu now looks for items in your refrigerator as well as your inventory. * Scarecrow range reduce to 8 tiles radius. * Run speed increase a very small amount. * The price of mayonnaise and other artisan animal products now increased by the rancher profession. * Once you befriend someone to 2 hearts, their room is permanently unlocked, even if you go below 2 hearts again. 'Исправление ошибок: * Diagonal speed now proper. * Fixed duplicate item issue in the mines. * Ladders should no longer spawn underneath the player, locking them in place. * Fixed problems with the Community Center menu. You can now throw items down and delete them ('delete' key) in the Community Center menu. * Fixed item quality exploit. * You can now throw items down while in the crafting menu. * If you destroy the stable, you can now rebuild it. * Spa won't recharge you while the game is paused (e.g. steam overlay up). * Fixed problems with the Stardew Valley Fair fishing game. * Various stability fixes. Обновление 1.02 27 февраля 2016 'Изменения: ' * If you never received your pet, you will now have another opportunity. * When you go to sleep, the game now checks if any of your essential tools are missing. If so, they will appear next to your bed in the morning. * The game now properly saves on level-up nights. * Eating skill food and then going to bed on a level-up night works properly now. * Fixed problem where completing the Crafts Room while standing in certain locations causes your character to get stuck. * Player character should now walk correctly while in a cutscene after drinking coffee. * Removed an item duplication exploit. * Forage items should no longer spawn in the woods above the beach. * Fixed Crab Pot problem (again) * Fixed exploding armchair bug. * Relaxing in the spa with your menu up no longer restores energy. * Removed Leah's doppelganger. * Debris should no longer spawn in the pathway between farm & forest. * Fixed disappearing tapper problem. * Fixed a few minor graphics problems & dialogue typos. * Other minor issues (spoilers). * Tools being upgraded no longer erroneously considered "missing". * Clay duplication bug fixed. * Pet cutscene won't refer to the "cat" as a "dog" anymore. * Leah's 10-heart event fixed. * Pepper Popper recipe now requires cheese. Обновление 1.01 26 февраля 2016 'Изменения: ' * Fixed random crash when going to sleep after getting your pet. * Sound effect volume now properly applied on load. * 'Error item' should no longer appear for sale in the Saloon. * 'Z' key is now bind-able. * No longer possible to exit the Community Center menus while having an item selected by the cursor (which used to delete that item). * Finding your first artifact from a geode no longer destroys remaining held geodes. * Mature wild crops no longer disappear on day of load. * Crab pots can now be placed and removed without issue. * Fixed crash when inspecting chests in the mines. * You can no longer place chests in the mines. * Tree seeds no longer incorrectly show a "Wrong Season" message. * Fixed some map issues Релиз 1.00 26 февраля 2016 After years of development, Stardew Valley is finally here! I'm proud of the game and I think the fun-factor keeps growing the more you play it. There's a huge amount of content to discover. Something new is always waiting around the next corner. "Just... one... more... day...!" If you have any cool screenshots to share please do it! It's a lot of fun to see what kind of farms everyone comes up with. Also, check out the Official Stardew Valley Wikiwww.stardewvalleywiki.com if you need some info or want to contribute. Thanks for playing Stardew Valley! -ConcernedApe Категория:Разработка